


News

by MrsAthos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I'm Sorry, I'm so done, M/M, Not Beta Read, Uni makes you do crazy things, What Was I Thinking?, What is sleep?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAthos/pseuds/MrsAthos
Summary: "Shouldn't you be at your party, your Highness?" Nyx said as he stopped a few steps behind the prince. "And be bored to death? I'm not in the mood, thank you." Noctis looked up at the Glaive "Shouldn't you be at the party and guard someone?" "And be bored to death? I'm not in the mood, thank you." Nyx smirked





	News

**Author's Note:**

> So, it was probably like 4am when I wrote this. It doesn't make any sense at all. I just wanted to have a "short" piece of homework which I could then translate for my Japanese course I'm taking at university for some extra credits. So, all the names are in there so I can practice some Katakana and the descriptions are just for my professor's sake. I repeat, nothing makes sense xD This piece doesn't follow any timeline, any set anywhere in the FF XV universe, but I love Nyx/Noctis, so I had to write this.  
> Any mistakes are my own. It's not beta-ed and English is not my native language.
> 
> Enjoy~

Nyx Ulric looked around. There was a group of dignitaries laughing about something that probably was not even _that _funny. Behind that group, he could make out another guard, a Crownsguard. The man caught his gaze and scowled. – Racist. He chose to ignore it, though, and let his gaze wander. His fellow Glaive, Luche Lazarus – arrogant prick – stood with the Kingsglaive captain Titus Drautos – arrogant prick extraordinaire but highly respected – and talked about something. Hopefully, they kept an eye on the King. It would not do for King Regis to come to harm. Plus, it would just make the Crownsguard even more insufferable, and they hated the Kingsglaive enough already. Cor Leonis, Captain of the Crownsguard, would have their heads, starting with Drautos.__  
To clarify: the ball was held in honour of the young Prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum, and from all over Eos, dignitaries and other important people came to attend the festivities: the Emperor of Niflheim Iedolas Aldercapt and his Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, and the Princess of Tenebrae Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. The Princess's trusted companion Gentiana was present as well and of course, the King's council and the prince's three best friends: his Shield Gladiolus Amiticia, his Advisor Ignis Scientia and his best friend Prompto Argentum. With all those people present, the two security fractions were stationed at every entrance and around the ball room to make sure nothing happened. Normally, it was either the Crownsguard or the Kingsglaive. However, Niflheim Empire was present and therefore extra security was needed. It was not anything new to have Niflheim Empire in Lucis' capital Insomnia, and while they were relatively civil, everyone was on edge; especially the Kingsglaive fraction. Most of them hailed from Galahd, a region outside Lucis' protective wall and a region that was overrun by the Empire years ago. The Glaives still held a grudge and would love to tear the Emperor and his Chancellor apart, but Drautos made it clear that whoever stepped out of line, would suffer the consequences. And anyone who knew Drautos knew that this man could come up with the most gruesome of punishments to get his men to behave. Speaking of the captain, he caught his gaze. There was a warning in the blazing green eyes. The captain knew his men too well, and since he trained Nyx after he was accepted into the Kingsglaive, he knew what made Nyx tick. He also knew that King Regis saved Nyx from a burning Galahd when Niflheim attacked. To keep his captain happy, Nyx nodded in understanding, straightened up a bit and let his gaze wander again. Lady Lunafreya was talking to Gentiana. Ignis and Gladiolus talked to some of King Regis' council. As far as Nyx knew, Ignis' uncle and Gladiolus' father were on the council. Prompto was busy taking pictures.  
Nyx frowned. He lost sight of the prince. "Star's missing. Anyone got eyes on Star?" he asked and watched as his fellow guards frowned and looked around. 'Star' was the guard's codename for the prince. Lazarus made eye contact and shook his head. Drautos did as well but also came over. "Ulric…" the man said, voice lazed with annoyance and frustration, something he seems to reserve for Nyx alone. "Sir?" "There's a stairwell hidden behind the Leviathan tapestry. It will lead you to the roof. The prince likes to escape there when it gets too much for him." Drautos said and gently shoved Nyx in the right direction. "Thank you, Sir." The captain hummed. "And Nyx?" he said when the Glaive turned to find the prince. "Sir?" Blazing green eyes met steel blue. "Stay with him." "Yes Sir." Nyx bowed and rushed off to find Prince Noctis.  
He did indeed find the prince on the roof of the Citadel. Nyx reported to Drautos only that he found Noctis. "Shouldn't you be at your party, your Highness?" Nyx said as he stopped a few steps behind the prince. "And be bored to death? I'm not in the mood, thank you." Noctis looked up at the Glaive "Shouldn't you be at the party and guard someone?" "And be bored to death? I'm not in the mood, thank you." Nyx smirked "Besides, I did notice your absence and Drautos ordered me to find you and stay with you. So, you're stuck with me." The prince nodded. "I don't understand why Niflheim has to be here." "I suspect your father invited them." "I know that, Ulric!" "Look, I'm sure he invited them to make them feel important and to keep them from going into war mode. The last thing the Kingdom needs is another war with Niflheim." The prince nodded. He knew that the Glaive was right, but that didn't make it any better. He hated Niflheim. Everyone did. The Emperor and his Chancellor were power-hungry, unfeeling maniacs that would do anything to get what they wanted. They got Galahd and most of its magnificent warriors. They got Tenebrae and with it the power over the Princess. He knew they had their sights set on Lucis. They wanted the world and they wouldn't stop until they had it. "So, Drautos, hm?" "Yes. I think it was only because I called it in. And probably because he knew I was ready to either snap that stupid Crownsguard's neck or blow up on Luche Lazarus if he so much as looked at me again." Noctis smiled "He knows you well." Nyx smirked "Well, yes. He trained me and he knows how much I love obeying orders and sticking to protocol. It's easier to remove me from a situation than letting me stay and try defusing it." The prince stood up and faced the Glaive. The man stood at parade rest, something he always appreciated in the Kingsglaive. Unlike the Crownsguard, who always stood at attention and obeyed every rule and were always formal and distant, the Kingsglaive were a rowdy bunch who barely cared for rules and protocol. They knew who their superiors were – King Regis and Captain Drautos – and they only answered to them. They operated by their own set of rules and that was quite refreshing. It made them seem less like machines. Noctis always favoured the Glaives over the Crownsguard if he could choose. "Dance with me." Noctis said and held out his hand. Nyx raised an eyebrow, but then smirked and bowed. "Why, this request does make me feel special." Noctis snorted. "Well, it should." He allowed the Glaive to pull him close and they slowly danced to unheard music. "It's been too long, little king." "Hmm… with everyone watching, especially Ignis and my father, it's really hard to steal a moment with you." Nyx smiled "It's not just that, though. Drautos likes to keep me busy." "It's the only way to keep you relatively out of trouble." "He tries…" Nyx laughed and pulled the prince flush against his body. "It'd be easier if he just kept me on your guard detail." "We'd both get into trouble." "Yes, but that's what Mum Ignis is for." They both laughed at that. They danced for a few more minutes, before they stopped and just looked at each other. "It's nice to finally get a moment alone with my boyfriend." Noctis said and pulled his Glaive's face down to kiss him. Nyx could only agree. Fighting demons outside the Wall kept him busy, as did guard duty on the Wall and somewhere else when he disobeyed Drautos and was being punished. "I can only agree." The thing was, that only Noctis' closest friends knew about them. While they thought that maybe the King knew as well, and maybe even Drautos, they weren't sure, and therefore tried their best to keep this secret as guarded as possible. "You want to go back inside?" Nyx asked softly. "No. Let's just stay here and enjoy the night. Besides, Drautos knows where to find us." Noctis said and leaned into Nyx's embrace. "He does." Nyx agreed and dropped a kiss onto his prince's temple. They enjoyed their time alone.  
What they didn't know was that their absence from the festivities has been noticed by not only Noctis' friends and Nyx's colleagues but also by the King himself. Drautos only assured the worried parties that Noctis was in good hands. Everyone but the King missed the amused and knowing gleam in the captain's green eyes. Smiling softly to himself, King Regis made a mental note to invite Nyx Ulric, his best Kingsglaive, to one of his and Noctis' Saturday dinners. It's about time he was introduced to his son's partner. It was also time to remind both Nyx and Noctis that nothing can be kept from him. Giving an amused snort that only Drautos caught and understood, he left the captain's side and re-joined the festivities. He must find Princess Lunafreya and tell her about his discovery. The Princess would be highly amused, he was sure. "You're too young to pull one over me, my boys." he thought as he gently pulled the princess of Tenebrae aside. He couldn't wait for Saturday. It's about time he had some fun on his son's and his Glaive's expense. Maybe Drautos would like to join in the fun as well? After all, he had every right to get even with Nyx Ulric for all the times the young Glaive kept pushing his captain. This would be fun!

**Author's Note:**

> translating that thing was the horror. I didn't get any sleep whatsoever. I don't regret writing this and yet, I am. xD


End file.
